


20 minute | 二十分钟

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 衣柜里的事情





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不明日常-番外-二十分钟
> 
> 【这件事发生在很久很久之后，所有互相不知道彼此身份人员集体掉马并且相亲相爱在一起以后的事情  
> 【因为玩的身份梗所以提米康纳互相暗恋失恋明恋在一起一段时间……  
> 【单纯的想写写衣柜里将要发生的事【X

此情此景，太过熟悉。  
在某次惩罚游戏后，提米和康纳又被塞进了柜子里，不过这一次他们不像上次那样……拘谨。提米还是缩在一边，康纳还是半跪着，用手撑着提米这边的柜壁。彼此放松的状态比上次的感觉好很多。  
好太多了。  
康纳鼻尖嗅着提米有些凌乱的头发，那是康纳常用的洗发露的味道，提米的制服甚至还沾着他那间小小的卧室的味道，呃，好闻的那种，这使他有些心猿意马。  
“真不敢相信。”康纳低语，“居然又被塞在柜子里，我上次还发誓再也不玩惩罚游戏了。”  
提米翘了翘嘴角，他不太确定在唯一光线是从柜门缝隙透进来的灯光下康纳能看到自己的笑，“我上次也是这么想……上次太糟了。”  
事实上康纳觉得上一次还不算糟，他觉得除了有些尴尬以外他们还聊得挺开心的，他还跟他说了他喜欢……哦。意识到什么的康纳开始同意提米的看法，  
“不过这一次不会了。”康纳低下头去看提米面具下那双好看的眼睛，“你瞧，我们这次会愉快地聊上二十分钟然后开开心心的出去……或许我们也可以让他们进柜子里呆20分钟。”  
提米深表同意，“也或许我们可以把柜子放在一个上锁的房间里，然后让他们进去……”  
“提米！你知不知道这个柜子不隔音！”外面的沃利大喊，“既然你都这么说了，那就成全你们！”  
接下来提米和康纳就听到外面的走的走，闹的闹，上锁的上锁，短短几秒整个房间就剩下他们两个人。康纳推了推柜子，发现柜门也被锁上了。  
“这些混蛋们。”康纳敲打着柜门，听到提米发出的笑声，“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么，你跪着腿麻不麻？挤一挤的话我们还是可以坐下的。”提米试着撑起来，但是他脚一用力就发现自己压住了披风，直接抑制了他想要抬起身子的举动。好吧，这可就有些烦人了。  
即使他不需要移动，可一旦意识到自己行动受限他就觉得浑身难受，在犹豫了几秒之后，提米开始试着脱下它。  
注意到提米动作的康纳脸一瞬间涨得通红，不不不他才没有想歪，提米可能是觉得热或者……哦天，他不可能不往歪处想，事实上从第一次之后，他就一直在想，他现在就在想去亲吻几乎要被他拥在怀中的提米。  
于是康纳小心翼翼地凑近提米，在他唇角落下一吻。  
“康……康纳？”提米受到些惊吓。  
然后康纳又吻了他一下，然后把头低下，把脸埋进提米的颈窝，现在，康纳熟悉的味道更加浓烈，这可能是因为他的凑近了提米的原因。  
提米疑惑康纳的举动，但是因为这突如其来的吻提米瞬间就忘记了披风给他的不适感，他拍了拍康纳的肩膀，然后把下巴抵在康纳的肩膀上，双手环住康纳结实的背部。  
“怎么了？康纳？”提米都没有发觉到自己放柔了声音。  
“没。”康纳声音闷闷的，从提米耳边传来，“我，我在，在想我，我真的很喜欢你。”  
提米感觉自己的脸在瞬间就烫了起来，他能听到自己心脏的跳动，足以让他彻底忘记披风的问题，哦，去他的披风。  
但是他并没有回话，只是紧紧的抱住了康纳。  
提米到现在都不敢相信康纳活了过来，他们不止并肩作战，还真正意义上的在一起。他有时还会在半夜惊醒，就是因为梦到了康纳又一次离开他身边——他直到康纳死后才明白自己喜欢康纳……或者说，是正视自己对康纳绝非普通朋友的感情，他想他对康纳正如布鲁斯对克拉克。  
幸运的是他们两情相悦。  
他不想再失去康纳。提米越抱越紧，他甚至想只要康纳好好地活着，他爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，爱做什么做什么。只要康纳好好地活着。  
感谢上帝。提米心里想着，吻了下康纳的耳垂，然后他感觉到康纳浑身颤抖了一下。  
“不，别，提米，别。”  
康纳在他的颈窝里蹭，刚才提米的亲吻给他一种很奇怪的感觉。提米也意识到了，于是他坏心眼的又吻了一下，这次不是单纯的吻，他甚至用嘴唇吮吸，用牙齿轻咬。  
“拉奥啊。”康纳颤抖着躲开，提米的吮吸和轻咬让他想到了不太妙的画面，他也因此浮想联翩。他感觉他的脸蛋烫的吓人，同时他也感觉他开始有，不那么适宜当下的反应。他拉开与提米的距离，然后又拉近，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼睛对着眼睛，他动动嘴唇，一遍一遍叫着提米。  
泰坦成员们都在隔壁。康纳在内心里告诉自己要克制。  
“吻我啊，康纳。”提米笑了笑，康纳的视力足够看清提米微微眯起的眼睛和他舔嘴唇的舌。  
去他的克制。  
康纳的双唇迅速就贴上来。  
他们正式交往许久，但是真正意义上的亲密交流却少得可怜。他们最近一次已经是一个月以前了，即使提米在他家里借宿，他们也仅仅是交换一个吻，或者，好多个吻。  
自己是学生，没错，高中生，这么做不太好。康纳一直都在心里这样告诉自己。  
但是他现在觉得自己蠢极了。他甚至不记得上一次是怎么开始的，看电影的时候？他们顺理成章的接吻？然后他顺理成章的推到了提米？  
那天的提米嘴唇很甜，这他到记得很清楚，哦，还有提米紧紧攀着他肩膀的样子。  
哦，拉奥，去他的高中生，真按年龄算他估计还没满十三岁。  
这是个缠绵激烈的吻，康纳撑着柜壁，他现在开始感觉到牛仔裤紧紧地勒着自己，快让他喘不过气，也可能是柜子的空气不太流畅，他现在头脑已经有些开始发晕，他拉开和提米的距离，两个人大口喘气的同时他还能听到两人相同的心跳频率——还有外面成员们的笑闹。  
这是在泰坦塔啊。  
康纳低下头，在再次将唇贴上提米之前，提米先发制人地将手轻轻放在了他大腿上，顺着他此时此刻正硬邦邦绷在牛仔裤里的那个地方慢慢滑过去。  
提米看着他笑，“只是接吻？”  
……去他的泰坦塔。  
“当然不。”康纳用一只手去模仿提米在他大腿上的撩逗，“二十分钟内我们肯定解决不完。”  
“这倒是个问题。”提米这么说着，但他完全没有把这件事当做问题，他主动吻上康纳，一手已经利落的解开了康纳的皮带。  
而康纳对提米的制服完全无可奈何，他完全不理解这玩意儿是怎么穿上去的，所以他只能隔着衣服去抚摸提米的身体，这反而引得提米发笑。  
“你该不会不知道怎么脱我的衣服吧？”  
康纳尴尬的嗯了一声，提米又笑了笑，拉起康纳的手放在嘴边咬了一口，“我现在教给你，你好好记住。”  
康纳听到了自己咽唾沫的声音，“嗯。”  
“要先解下腰带。”提米拉着康纳空出来的手放到自己的腰带上，“在腰带上的圆盘，它旁边有个隐藏的按钮牢牢的固定着我的衣服和裤子，你只要摁一下，它就会打开。”  
康纳的手指被提米按了一下，然后他用超级听力听到了清脆的咔哒声  
“接下来只要摘掉护具和各种道具，就可以像脱普通衣服一样脱下来。”提米松开康纳的手，康纳就顺着上衣和裤子中间的缝隙把手伸进去，抚摸着提米结实的腰腹，与他相比较为纤细的腰肢，还有布在肌肤上大大小小的疤痕。  
康纳经常会担心提米出任务时出麻烦，是那种危及性命的麻烦。即使他相信提米可以自己解决，但是他还是控制不住的担心，控制不住的害怕，他经常想提米不是普通人就好了……想到这里康纳忍不住嘲笑自己，提米还算是普通人吗？他可是红罗宾。  
他的红罗宾。  
他有能力保护他的红罗宾，挡枪挡子弹，挡所有他能为他挡的东西，让他好好活着。  
“你在想什么？”他的红罗宾伸出手捏着他的脸，“你再发呆，四十分钟都不够。”  
“我也从没在四十分钟内结束过啊。”康纳回答得十分认真。  
提米被康纳的耿直弄得脸颊发热，伸出手捏了下康纳大腿哑声催促，“快点。”  
接下来他们就全身心的投入到让感情升华的行为中。  
狭小的空间限制了他们很多活动，康纳为提米扩张好之后如何进入就成了问题。康纳不能就这样压倒提米，会伤到他的颈椎。  
在提米和康纳交换足够的吻之后，提米又想起来披风的问题，于是他利落的解下披风，跟康纳换了个姿势，这次让康纳坐下。两个人光是换个姿势就费了半天功夫，这让康纳和提米一致决定下次再被关在衣柜里只聊聊天就好。  
但是当提米坐在康纳大腿上，他们的炙热互相抵着，彼此毫无意识的摩擦对方的时候，他们统统把这个决定抛到了九霄云外，那可是彼此的心上人。  
“所以……”康纳咽了口唾沫，他的双手此时正游移在提米的腰腹，胸前，背部，所有他想亲吻的地方，但是他此时不能，他要看着提米沾染情欲的双眼，拉奥，那真是双漂亮的眼睛，“怎么做？”  
“你不知道吗？”提米挺着腰顶了下康纳，不意外的看到了康纳皱紧的双眉，那双剑眉下，是一双漂亮的眼睛，他不由自主的吻上康纳的眼皮，双手环住他的头在他耳边低语，“像之前一样啊。”  
现在康纳的双手就跑到提米的臀部了。  
提米配合地抬起腰部，在康纳的碰到他时，他还是不由自主地抱紧了康纳，太……大了。  
“放松。”康纳喘着气说，但他也在紧张——他每次跟提米做都会紧张，虽然做的次数屈指可数。  
“哇哦，现在你知道怎么做了？”提米撩起了最近长长的头发掩到耳后，不可否认他现在，很紧张。  
康纳闷哼一声，没有回答他，他此时正忙着进入提米和小心翼翼不要伤到提米这件事上。提米配合着放松，但逐渐充实的感觉还是忍不住高高仰起脖子，上帝，他快不能呼吸了。  
康纳一边缓慢的进入，一边舔吻着提米的脖子，等到全根没入的时候，提米才放松了身体，整个人趴在康纳身上。  
“提米？”康纳侧着头又吻了他一下，揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“我没事。”提米咬了咬康纳，“动吧。”  
然后康纳缓缓地动起来，提米咬着康纳的肩膀忍着疼，但是到后来变成了阻止呻吟从口中溢出。这个体位简直前所未有的深，康纳的每一下都顶在他要命的地方，而这还仅仅是开始，康纳还没有用力。  
拉奥啊。康纳克制着自己，可是天知道提米是多么让他心醉神迷，不单单是提米吞吐着他炙热的这里，还是提米这个人。提米身上的香甜味就像花一样，他想把提米狠狠地揉进身体里，让他成为他生命的一部分。  
拉奥啊。  
康纳狠狠顶了一下，猝不及防的提米极力挡着的呻吟就这么泄了出来，他真的，真的，真的很喜欢提米。  
“康纳，康纳……”提米的发丝在空中乱摆，提米伸手挡上康纳的脸，“不，不要……那样看我……”  
哪样？康纳不知道，但是这丝毫不影响康纳的视线，“你知道这没什么用对吧？”  
“闭，闭嘴……不要说出来。”  
于是康纳闭嘴，看着提米写满情欲的脸蛋，看着提米即使沉溺其中也紧紧把视线锁定在自己身上的眼睛，提米的嘴唇，提米沾着汗水的额头，提米有些凌乱的发。  
拉奥啊，他有感谢过把他和提米关在柜子里的损招吗？他现在只觉得世上一切不复存在，只有他和提米，他还觉得，即使世界上一切都不复存在，他还有提米。  
这个世界，这个大陆，这个国家，这个洲，这座城市，这个泰坦塔，这个房间，这个柜子，就是他们的世界。  
提米就是他的世界。  
“康纳，康纳……”提米吻着康纳的脸问他，“你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”康纳回答，“我喜欢你，喜欢到可以为你放弃所有的一切，喜欢到可以为你承担所有的一切。”  
康纳听到提米在笑，“真会说话。”又是一个吻。  
“那……”康纳又在紧张，“你，你……你喜欢我吗？”  
提米没说话。  
康纳连动作都慢下来，他认真的，屏息凝视的听着，他听到悉悉索索的声音，接着他彻底看不到了……提米把含铅的披风盖在了他脸上。  
提米捧着他的脸，说，“我爱你。”  
然后康纳感觉到什么温热的东西滴在他的脸上，滴在他的心里。  
康纳想起来他之前还在克制的。  
哦，去他妈的克制。  
康纳狠狠顶着提米，紧紧抱着他，他们粗暴的接吻。  
他们在X爱。  
一直以来他们都在小心翼翼地喜欢对方，小心翼翼的给予对方他们的爱，直到他们兜兜转转饶了一大圈才明白，他们想要的，对方想要的，不过就是正视自己，还有对方的喜欢，或者是爱。  
好在一切都不算迟。好在他们心心念念，好在他们两情相悦。  
这就不算迟。

————

 

关于泰坦成员二十分钟后回到房间发现衣柜提米和康纳不见了这件事。事后康纳和红罗宾表示，“可能是去周游世界了。”


End file.
